


Opposites Can Be Alike

by BishPlease



Series: Eyes and Ears [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cause I Said So, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, College Student Peter Parker, Daredevil - Freeform, Deaf, Deaf Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Kid Peter Parker, Life Lessons, Life is hard, M/M, May Parker dies, Memories, No Endgame, No Infinity War, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Slight different universe, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stevee is actually my cat, Stevee is blind, Stevee the cat, Thanos doesn't exist, Therapist Sam Wilson, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishPlease/pseuds/BishPlease
Summary: Peter knew that life was hard ever since he was a child. He knew that not everything is fair and that sometimes, you wish that certain things would happen. Peter learned to overtake those obstacles with the help of a friend.Hopefully, his friend can stay with him on his journey to recovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cletus  
> Leetus  
> Yeetus  
> the  
> Fetus
> 
> Please enjoy

Peter knew he loved his parents when they were around.

 

He had many fond memories of them, most of them clouded with mist and some vibrant that still come to him to this day. One memory that he remembers the most was when his mother and father took him to an animal shelter. They didn't tell him  _why_ they went or where they were going until they pulled up to the brown bricked building. Peter was a bit scared and curious until they went inside. The sound of a bird squawking and whistling caught his attention and he immediately waddled over towards the bird. The bird was a light grey color- almost white. They had beautiful yellow feathers in their tail and atop their head. Red rosy cheeks looked to be painted beneath its black, beady eyes. Peter thought it was the most interesting and beautiful animal he's ever seen.

 

Peter never had pets so this was new to him. He knew people could have pets but he never really thought into asking his parents to get one. Peter gazed with fascination at the bird while his parents talked to someone behind a desk. They shortly returned and had to pry Peter away from the bird. They took him down a hallway and through a door. The door was metal, grey, and very heavy. Once the door opened, the sound of barking startled Peter and his parents. The person leading them sheepishly smiled at the family and said," We keep all of our dogs here, so it's a bit loud. You guys can look around if you want." Peter's parents gladly took Peter around the large room to look at every dog. Peter loved them all but he knew his parents couldn't really have a dog. His parents were almost always busy with work and didn't have the time to take care of one. Peter was too young to do anything to help. So, they moved onto the next animal group.

 

They were led back out to the lobby. Peter noticed how nice and clean the place was. It seemed to be a really nice place. He's noticed some people walking around, some adults, teenagers, and kids who were a bit older than him. His parents noticed too and asked. The lady answered," Oh, those are our volunteers! We don't have anyone work here since we don't have much money but we do have some kind souls who help us out and volunteer almost daily. It took us a decade to just build the shelter. We depended on donations to build this place." Peter's father asked," Was there an original building here before you decided to build here?" The woman answered," Yeah, there was a hatchery." She opened a wooden door that had pictures of pawprints on it. There were pictures of these little furry animals that Peter has occasionally seen on the streets. He asked his parents once and they told him they were called 'strays.'

 

Inside, the room was relatively quiet. There was the occasional  _'meow'_   and the jingle of a bell. A large fish tank sat on a table, full of life with tropical fish. Cages lined the cream-colored walls, full of these little furry creatures called 'strays.' Peter thought they looked like babies. They were small and easy for adults to hold after the woman unlocked a cage and picked up one of the 'strays.' They had large eyes, were just generally cute, made these sounds that sounded like a baby, and were kinda chubby. They began looking at the 'strays' and found a black and white 'stray.' They were tinier than the rest, telling Peter that they were a baby 'stray.' He loved her but then he heard a small, faint mew. He came to the very last cage and squatted down, curiosity shining in his Bambi brown eyes. There, in the cage, was a 'stray' with orange tabby markings. They were  _trying_ to look around but unfortunately, they couldn't see anything. Why? Why can't they see?

 

Peter saw that the 'stray' had no eyes.

 

It wasn't  _scary._ It was just strange. The 'stray's' eyes weren't there. Where the eyes should be was nothing, just skin and a thin layer of orange fur. Peter came up with the conclusion that their eyes were sewn shut for some reason. Peter being Peter, caught his parent's attention and once their eyes met the kitten, the whole family knew they had to take the kitten home with them.

 

And they did.

 

Peter learned that a 'stray' was actually just a 'cat' that lived outside and had no owner. The shelter originally named the cat Stevee and Peter thought that was a great name for a cat. His parents knew they couldn't change Peter's mind and kept the name since Stevee already responded to the name.

 

It was interesting to watch Stevee get used to Peter's home. Mary, Peter's mother, began doing research and made Stevee a test subject. Her project involved seeing how someone (who was blind) would adapt to a new environment. Peter loved Stevee but when his parents became targeted, Peter noticed his parents get much more stressed. Most memories from there on became clouded and almost nonexistent. A memory that wasn't clouded and forgotten was when Peter lost all his hearing.

 

It was a nice, sunny day. His parents were driving down the road. Peter was firmly buckled into a car seat and tried to catch up with what his parents were talking about. Stevee was back at the house. The last time Peter saw him that day was when Stevee was sitting in the windowsill, listening to birds and city life outside. It was mostly quiet in the car, other than Mary and Richard talking about something when Peter saw a grey object- it was metal with orange markings on it - clatter onto the middle of the road. Peter was on the side of the car where the metal object was. One second, he was curiously looking at it outside the window and the next, a loud noise ripped through his ears and his vision flashed to black. Everything hurt and it seemed believable to say that Peter felt the most pain at that moment in his life.

 

The object was a bomb. It went off. Richard was on the left side of the car, along with Peter. Richard died immediately but surprisingly, Peter survived. Mary wasn't so lucky and had the same fate as her partner. Peter should have died, but he didn't. It was a miracle that he managed to even survive. The left side of his face was injured badly and burned. He received many cuts and was covered in wounds. He stayed in the hospital for a week before he was released. He was able to live with his aunt and uncle, May and Ben. Peter lost all of his hearing that day and there was no way that he could recover his hearing. He couldn't hear muffled words, he couldn't hear loud sounds that he should've heard, he was absolutely deaf. All he heard was complete silence. No more sound.

 

Peter wasn't someone who gave up though. He was very confused and a bit sad he could no longer hear but he dealt with it. He was only six and knew he had a life ahead of him. When they went to the house to grab some things that were Peter's, May, Ben, and Peter were greeted by Stevee. Stevee purred, brushing against Peter's legs and meowing softly. Ben and May knew that there was no way they would make Peter give up on Stevee. May, despite being allergic to cats, agreed on taking Stevee in. Ever since then, May has grown used to Stevee. Peter grew up with his aunt and uncle. They were helpful and taught him sign language. 

 

Stevee stayed by Peter's side.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter wasn’t a fan of spiders. He never was and never will. But, so far, the trip to Oscorp seemed to be promising. There were many interesting things there and Ned was practically drooling over everything.

  
Ned dragged him over to an area where there were clear glass containers holding organisms from all sizes; tiny, small, medium, and large. Inside these containers were spiders and a couple of sticks and moss, as if a five-year-old tried to create an environment for them. Most had interesting colors that screamed that they were poisonous. While Ned stared at them, rambling about spider facts and so on, Peter found himself lost. He never told anyone he was deaf, to begin with, and was an expert at reading people’s lips. Ned spoke too fast sometimes, and Peter just got lost. He glared at the spiders in the containers and felt a shiver run down his spine. He walked over to Ned to pretend he looked interested in the spiders. He was, it was just that they scared him.

  
The teacher called them back and Ned sighed sadly. He whined,” Do we  _have_  to leave?” Even if Ned was exaggerating his words, Peter was able to know what Ned said. He walked with Ned back to the group and smiled at his friend’s behavior. He felt as if something was crawling on his back but thought nothing of it. Once they were close to the group, Peter felt something pinch him and jumped, swatting away whatever was on him. He no longer felt the thing on him anymore but whatever it was it did hurt him. Ned shot Peter a curious look, asking,” What happened? Are you alright?” Peter answered,” I’m fine. Mosquito must’ve gotten me.” Ned was satisfied with his answer and the two continued on.

  
Later, Peter began feeling sick and was taken back home early by one of the chaperones. Peter staggered inside to find that Ben and May were both gone.  _Probably at work_ , he thought. He felt fur brush up against his leg and felt as if he could hear Stevee’s soft meowing, much like the mews he heard when he and Stevee first met. It was comforting to know that he once knew sound and that someone other than his friends, aunt, and uncle cared about him. Peter didn’t have the strength to pick up his little friend since his arms were like motionless noodles. He headed to his room and Stevee followed him the whole way and jumped up onto his bed when Peter tried to fall asleep. The little purring machine slept by Peter’s side, flush against him. Peter fell asleep- or more like passed out while Stevee ‘watched’ him.

  
Over the next few days, Peter felt extremely sick. He would be found in the bathroom, puking his guts out or trying to heave out anything his stomach could find to shove up his throat. His throat was raw and he looked awfully pale. His skin was clammy and hot. He was running a high fever and was extremely weak. May and Ben tried their best to help but no matter what they did it would just get worse. They thought that they should take Peter to a hospital, but Peter was terrified of doctors and it would make his condition even worse. Even if Peter couldn’t hear anything, he knew that he sounded terrible. His senses were on hyperdrive. Everything was too bright, almost blinding Peter. He wished he was blind like Stevee. He could smell the dirty city outside the house and could smell a restaurant a few blocks away. Everything he touched made him feel overwhelmed. As the days passed by, Stevee stuck to his side and would run downstairs to grab Ben’s or May’s attention if anything was wrong.

  
Stevee was a good cat and that was mostly why they kept him around.

  
Peter began gaining control of his senses and soon enough, he was better. He no longer needed glasses and strangely, he was more fit. Stevee was able to take a break and began to sleep soundly on the windowsill once more, surrounded by sound, touch, and smell. Peter’s senses were now heightened but they helped him much more.

  
Weeks passed by and Peter was content with his new life. He no longer had any trouble in gym class but kept that as a secret from others since it would be strange for him to be sick for a week and suddenly return, no longer Puny Parker anymore. He worked with a new sense he received, where he could sense danger. He did tests at school to see if it worked. It did. Flash threw a football at him and it would’ve hit his head hard, but Peter had the reflexes of a spy, spinning around and catching it in his hand which would startle anyone.

* * *

Ever since Peter’s parents died, he had Ben, May, his friends, and Stevee. So, it was terrible to learn that Ben died. It was even worse when Peter was there with Ben dying in his arms. He couldn’t hear the officers speaking around him. He couldn’t hear the sirens, the gunshot, Ben telling him to run- he couldn’t. He sat on the ground, watching Ben’s lips move, saying something Peter would never forget. Peter held onto Ben’s hand, keeping his fingers on his wrist to feel Ben’s pulse. He couldn’t die- he  _wouldn’t_.

  
But he did.

  
Peter was devastated. He and May could barely afford the funeral and Peter was stuck with Uncle Ben’s words. He understood the words.  _‘Great power means great responsibility.’_  Peter knew he had power. Ever since Ben’s death, he felt the sudden urge to use his powers for something good. He wants to help people. He began his work on his suit. He did his best. He knew it didn’t look good or wasn’t safe to wear out in the city in  _any_  situation, but it did help hide his identity and helped his eyes to make things less bright.

  
He became known as ‘Spider-Man.’ Peter wasn’t really a  _man_. He was more of a teenager, but he really didn’t mind. His powers were like a spider. Even if Peter made it to a milestone of being noticed for his good deeds, things at home weren’t the best. May and Peter had to move since they were low on money. Peter took up a part-time job to help and he watched as his aunt dug herself a grave. She began returning home drunk and Peter came around during that time using his room’s window as an entrance. He’d hide his suit under a pile of clothes in his closet and help May to bed. When Peter finally went to bed, Stevee would jump up onto the bed and lie down next to Peter to give him warmth if the night was colder than usual and lie on Peter’s chest if Peter was injured from his patrol. Peter melted when he realized why Stevee did it.

  
Stevee did it to make sure Peter’s heart never stopped during the night and if it did, Peter was sure Stevee would run off to get May. Stevee was affected by the death of Ben and would sometimes cry randomly if he caught a whiff of something that smelled like Ben, felt like Ben, or sounded like Ben. Peter understood. It was strange, they were complete opposites, Peter a human and Stevee a cat. They both were alike in many ways that Peter didn’t realize until now. They both struggled in life, but they always managed.

  
Peter was going to be there for his aunt and his friend, no matter what. He would protect his family, friends, and the city around him. Even if things got in the way.


End file.
